To search for routes, one looks for a connection between a start and a destination according to certain criteria. For this purpose, the input of navigation elements is required which, for example, specify the start and/or the destination. Such a input may, for example, be made via a keyboard dedicated to the vehicle navigation unit. If the vehicle navigation unit carries a navigation element database with it, the navigation element data that are input may be directly verified by comparing them with the entries in the navigation element database. However, new types of vehicle navigation units which, for instance, are denoted as hybrid vehicle navigation units or as offboard vehicle navigation units, do not provide complete navigation element databases within the navigation unit. In some systems, even the process of the route search is separated from the vehicle navigation unit. In this context, during the start and/or destination input, no complete information is available to the user concerning possible navigation elements such as roads and places. Therefore, in the case of such vehicle navigation units an online connection to a central navigation element database is set up for the purpose of the start and/or destination transmission. In this connection, the problem arises that, for example, a deviation between the spelling of the navigation element input by the user and the navigation element database entries leads to, for instance, the starting point and/or the destination point not being able to be verified or transferred, so that no navigation is able to be performed.